Battle of Orange
The Battle of Orange was the forth war in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where the Silver Meteor Army was established in the Orange Plains, Brune. However, Tigrevurmud Vorn's insurgency against Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon began with a rough start where he and his allies had to face Charon Anquetil Greast's lead Ganelon Army and Roland led Navarre Knights. Background One month has passed since his battle against Olmutz, Tigre received reinforcements of 1,000 men from Hughes Augre. With a initial total of 5,000 troops under Hughes and Elen's alliances, Tigre decided to move his army for Nemetacum. Before their march for Nemetacum, Elen, Tigre and Lim began their meeting to name their freshly established coalition army but since Elen deemed calling its full name was too long and complicated, so she named the new army as the Silver Meteor Army (based on her Vanadis Nickname) with Tigre, Lim, Hughes and herself as the new established army prime founders. From Brune's western fortress, Roland and his Navarre Knights were repelling Sachstein Army from the west. Despite Sachstein Army's immense might and sufficient power against their smaller foe, the Navarre Knights easily dominated their enemy through Roland's strength and his army's ferocity. However, even in victory Roland lamented over Brune ministers irresponsibility while his and his army has been relentlessly repelling their western neighboring enemies from their invasion. Through Faron's "request" letter to eliminate the "traitor", Roland decided to lead the entire Navarre Knights to deal with Tigre as he vowed to eliminate the Tigre and his army. Before he set off to meet the archer, the Black Knight decided to see the king first but he was stopped by both Thenardier and Ganelon mostly due to the king illness. Thenardier also urged the Black Knight to focusing his enemy while he tried to pull repel the "traitor" and his allies from Brune . Despite his initial suspicions to both Duke's claims, Roland still initiating his missions to slay the "traitor" for Faron and Brune sake, Elsewhere, Ganelon dispatching Greast to find and convince Tigre and his army founded Silver Meteor Army for his alliance to defeat Thenardier and invade Rance. At first, Greast suggested to kill Tigre instead but Ganelon instead replied that with his affluent wealth and influences he had, he can manipulate his allies anytime or anyway he wishes including the ever honest Tigre. Greast asked if Tigre did comply to Ganelon, the Duke told his tactician to raze Alsace, putting him into the front lines and annihilated them, much to Greast's grim surprise. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 2Manga Chapter 19 Feud with Greast's Led Ganelon Army ---TBA--- War with the Navarre Knights First Battle The defeat of Greast's Army however did not eased Tigre's troubles. While his generals and soldiers decided to celebrate their victory in a nearby village, Tigre encountered Sofy who informed him that under Pierre Badouin's declaration regarding the incident in Molsheim Plains:Due to his actions by inviting Zhcted Army into his soil, the archer was branded as traitor and consequently, his status would be stripped and Alsace would be under Brune's authority's was control. Tigre was shocked to hear it but Sofy could only replied that the only person who know the entire truth was none other than Mashas. While consulting Tigre outside the camp, the Light Vanadis also reported Elen that the activities of the remaining four Vanadis: Liza allied herself with Thenardier or Ganelon in the war, Valentina remained in her territory , Olga left Zhcted for her travels and Sasha still in her sickbed. The next morning, Tigre learned from Bertrand that Roland and the Navarre Knights were on their way for Orange Plains, leading to an emergency meeting with. Because of Roland's prestige reputation as Brune's mightiest hero, Tigre and Hughes decided to send their messengers for a truce with the Navarre Knights, which both letters were turned down by the Elite Brune Squadron. Even confronting four aristocrats's opposition for the battle against the Navarre Knights, which they deemed as a revolt against Faron, Tigre still continued his war as he stated that Thenardier's and Ganelon's infamy didn't gone unnoticed by everyone; further, Hughes enforced Tigre's statement by claiming the Navarre Knights's arrival was part of Thenardier's plan to demoralize the Silver Meteor Army. In the battle between both armies in Orange Plains, the Silver Meteor Army suffers a heavy blow as Roland was unstoppable and even Elen was outmatched by the Black Knight. Tigre made a desperate rescue by distracting Roland with a arrow shot, grabbing Elen and escaped. Roland tried to chase after the escaping enemies, only to find his horse was shot by Tigre's arrow. Unfortunately, Elen was horrified to see Tigre was severely injured from Roland's Durandal's slash and to make matters worst, the Navarre Knights were chasing after them while throwing javelins Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 towards them, causing both Elen and Tigre fell down from Tigre's stead. Fortunately, Sofy made her timely rescue by confronting Roland and his knights while buying both Elen and Tigre's escape, though Roland's immense power also proven to be too much for her and forced the Light Vanadis to escape via teleportation. Whist heard about Mashas's reinforcement arrival for Tigre's aid, Roland commanded the entire withdrawal from Orange Plains. With Tigre's severe injuries, 800 dead and 1600 injured soldiers, the Silver Meteor Army suffered its main loses. During his visit, Mashas told Elen and others about Faron's worsen condition. Second Battle With Tigre under the care by Bertrand and Titta in the main camp, Elen became the (temporarily) leader of the Silver Meteor Army in a battlefield against the Navarre Knights again, with Sofy and Mashas as her support. However, even the army was reformed by Hughes's men the Silver Meteor Army was initially outmatched by Navarre Knight's Crescent Moon formation, forcing the Silver Meteor Army struggle against the odds. Elsewhere, Elen lured Roland away from the battlefield alongside with Sofy. As Roland demanded to see the archer, two Vanadis instead challenged him into a duel which Roland accepted. Prior the Silver Meteor Army's retreat, Oliver led the entire Navarre Knights to chase the fleeing Silver Meteor Army, only to be trapped in a bog while ambushed by the Silver Meteor Army's archer unit. Lim Report# 7 With the ambush, the Navarre Knights has lost its 2,000 men, making the army suffered its first defeat. The Resolution To Protect ---TBA--- Aftermath With the Navarre Knights surrendered under Roland's command, the Silver Meteor Army barely emerged victory against their formidable foe. Tigre was resting on the Silver Flash Vanadis's arms as she congratulated Tigre for his victory. In a meeting with the Silver Meteor Army's general, Roland told the Tigre and his allies that would going to meet the king again despite their worries and warning that Nice was no longer a safe place. As a noble knight as he was, Roland told the Silver Meteor Army that he must rectifying Brune's mistakes and as his and the Navarre Knight's recognition to Tigre's justice, Roland presented his Durandal to the archer while the Navarre Knights under Oliver would returned for Brune's west to fortifying their defense against Asvarre and Sachstein again. Unfortunately, just as Roland was about to meet Faron, he was trapped inside Ganelon's Bee RoomAnime Episode 8 and "executed" for his failures in slaying the "traitor". On the next day, Roland was stung to death but his corpse remained standing. His death was mourned from nearly everyone in Brune, especially Tigre and Thenardier who viewed him as important figures in their perspectives: Tigre lost his chance proving his innocence until his reunion with a lost princess in Agnes, while Thenardier claimed that Brune still needed Roland in fighting against Asvarre and Sachstein from the west. Ganelon however didn't felt empathy or remorse about his murder to the late Roland as he just claimed it as his sadistic pleasure to kill time. To worsen already crippled Brune, Muozinel Army began itsits invasion towards Brune under Kureys Shahim Balamir's command, with Agnes fallen under Muozinel's destruction as the result. This forced Thenardier to delay his rivalry against Ganelon and shifted his priority in fending off Muozinel. Trivia *Tigre's war against Greast led Ganelon Army did not showed in the anime series. *In the second battle against the Navarre Knights, Tigre did not joined into the battle until his awakening and received the Black Bow's powers from Tir Na Fal despite he still inflicted severe injury from Durandal Slash. He only joined the battle in a last minute appearance. * The war banner used on this battle from Anime version was Alsace's banner against Navarre Knights banner. Reference Navigation Category:Battle Category:Event